


switch it up

by exbex



Series: Thaw Me Out [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Safewords, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first started doing this, Kent had asked, and been completely straightforward about how much he liked it, and they’d decided on safewords and they’ve always, always followed the safewords. But suddenly, even though it might be the absolute worst timing, it’s important that Alexei gets a sense of why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	switch it up

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Alexei has never set out to be an overly aggressive player, and he hates the word enforcer, but he doesn’t take well to cheap shots against his teammates. And he reacts to dirty checks, sure, and he knows he probably has gotten off pretty easy in his career, as far as being stereotyped, but it still rankles, especially when his size is used to explain his “aggressive nature.” Protectiveness is not, in spite of popular opinion, a respecter of persons, and anyone who would argue otherwise has not seen Eric Bittle, all five and a half feet of him (“five feet, six and a half inches, Tater” Eric’s delightful drawl always reminds him in his head), bristle, those big, adorable, chocolate eyes getting fiery when his own protective instincts kick in.

It’s bad, whenever anyone takes a dirty hit to any of his teammates, but it gets worse when he starts dating Kent, because Alexei has to grit his teeth and maintain his objectivity; when they’re on the ice, he has to treat Kent like any other teammate.

At least he can let go a little behind closed doors.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Kent shrugs, but Alexei just frowns at the purple bruise splashed over one side of Kent’s ribs. It is smaller than anticipated, but that does little to alleviate Alexei’s anxiety.

“You know what’s a great pain reliever?” 

Alexei is thinking of ice and ibuprofen, and misses Kent’s mischievous tone. He shakes himself out of his own thoughts and looks at Kent, who is perched at the end of the bed, head tilted in just such a way that Alexei is staring right into those grey eyes (always a mistake, a rookie mistake, Mashkov), and he has been dating Kent long enough to know what that look suggests.

He manages to dodge Kent’s legs reaching out for him, trying to wrap around his waist (Alexei may be a large man, but he can move fast; he’s a well-rounded hockey player).

“Please, Alyosha.” (Big mistake, Mashkov, letting Kent know your nickname like that).

“You need rest,” Alexei tries to be firm, but Kent knows how to use the word please to elicit a certain reaction.

“Getting off really is a pain reliever though. Science says so. You know you can’t argue with science.”

“Lay back, kotyenok.” Kent grins in response and acquiesces, shoving his briefs down and off his hips, kicking them to the side, and Alexei gets a hum at the back of his mind, and he tries to suss it out. It’s not worry, and it’s not arousal, though both of those things are present. He gives up after a moment, removes his own clothes, and the humming subsides.

Kent gasps when Alexei drops to his knees. “Damn, but you’re fucking gorgeous like that Alyosha.” And suddenly the humming is back, but diminishes again as Alexei places a trail of kisses from Kent’s stomach to his hip, and then takes Kent’s cock into his mouth. His own moan, albeit muffled, elicits a string of curses from Kent, who buries his fingers in Alexei’s hair and tugs just a bit, and the hum ratchets up again in Alexei’s brain, and doesn’t stop until Alexei has swallowed everything Kent has to offer him.

Alexei has had his hand on his own cock the entire time, but he strokes more urgently now. The humming comes back, full force, when Kent manages his next words: “You’d better not be getting yourself off. Get up here.”

Alexei scrambles up to lay beside Kent, who rubs one hand over Alexei’s chest and stomach before wrapping it around Alexei’s cock. “I mean,” he whispers, “it’s hot, thinking about you getting off on getting me off, but that’s my job.” Kent’s eyes lower, transfixed on his hand stroking Alexei. Alexei watches Kent’s face, reveling in the way Kent revels in touching him. Kent meets his eyes when Alexei places his hand over Kent’s smaller one. “You’re so hot,” Kent murmurs, and it’s enough to send Alexei right over the edge.

**

Kent is begging properly by the time he’s healed up enough that Alexei is willing to engage in their more athletic style of love-making, and, as Alexei is only human, he’s achingly hard and carrying Kent bridal style into the bedroom, depositing him onto the bed, helping him shuck his clothes and tying his wrists together. His breath catches as he tightens the knot. When they first started doing this, Kent had asked, and been completely straightforward about how much he liked it, and they’d decided on safewords and they’ve always, always followed the safewords. But suddenly, even though it might be the absolute worst timing, it’s important that Alexei gets a sense of why.

“Yellow,” he says, and Kent pauses, resting his hands on his knees. “You okay Babe?” His voice is even but his eyes are full of concern.

“Kenny, why you like to be tied up?” Alexei hopes that his voice is conveying his need for information and not any judgment.

Kent knows, fortunately, when it’s time to be serious. “I feel safe.” He pauses, trying to find the words. “Safe enough to trust you completely.” Kent’s wearing that expression that few people get to see, one of complete openness.

“And you know, I really like being filled up, touched all over, listening to you say really filthy things in my ear in two languages.” Kent is smiling, but it’s not teasing or lascivious, just honest. “It gets me out of my head and I just get to feel for a little while instead of thinking.”

Alexei nods slowly, because he gets it, without having to really think about it too deeply, and he’s practically tingling with relief.

The humming suddenly returns, faint but present. It’s an enigma, but it subsides as Alexei claims Kent’s mouth with his own. By the time he’s seated all the way inside Kent, he’s struck by how right it feels, with Kent’s smaller frame pinned beneath him, how tight he is around Alexei’s cock, how relaxed his arms are when his wrists are bound. It’s as if, by keeping him in place like this, Alexei can keep him completely protected.

**

“How many languages do you speak? And buffoon doesn’t count as a language, Asshole.”

Kent’s response to the Aeros’ player calling Alexei “an idiot who can’t even speak English well” has a somewhat unexpected effect on Alexei. For an NHL hockey player, Kent is a little on the small side, but one wouldn’t know it by the way Kent has squared his shoulders and is staring daggers. The humming is sounding in the back of Alexei’s head again. 

He can recognize something like pride, and he can recognize gratitude, but there’s also something else, something Alexei doesn’t acknowledge very often.

It’s more and more persistent in his head, until he and Kent are wrapped up in each other’s arms that night. When he finally figures it out, Alexei pulls away from Kent’s insistent kisses, putting a finger to his lips. “Will you tie me up tonight, tigryenok?”

He removes his finger from Kent’s lips and Kent arches his eyebrows, but his eyes betray his arousal. “That’s a new one.”

“Is like kotyenok.”

“Is it tiger?”

“Yes.”

Kent’s pleased look at correctly guessing the translation is adorable. His smile shifts to one of mischief. “Well, I could rip your clothes off, but I guess I’ll let you do that and go find something that’ll hold those wrists.” Kent slides off the bed and disappears into the closet, tossing his clothes behind him as he removes each piece. He returns with a tie, different from the one that they usually use when Kent wants to be bound. Alexei wonders if this is a random decision or if Kent has some reasoning behind it, and guesses the latter. He’s thrown his own clothing to the side of the bed and he lays back, positioning the pillow behind his head so that he’s comfortable, then sliding another beneath his hips. 

He can feel his body relax as Kent climbs onto the bed, even though the way Kent is straddling him makes him think of the many times Kent has ridden him like this. It surprises Alexei a bit that when he reaches out his hands, he automatically and easily presents them to Kent to be bound, rather than grasping Kent’s hips in his hands. He finds himself impatient as Kent winds the silk around his wrists.

“Green?” Kent pulls the knot tight and strokes one hand lightly down Alexei’s arm.

“Green,” Alexei replies. Kent lets go and Alexei stretches his arms above his head. It’s not even remotely the first time he’s bottomed for Kent, but he thinks he’s more aroused than he’s ever been for it. He closes his eyes and the humming is prominent in his head, and it’s more like a pleasant tingling now. His eyes fly open as its source occurs to him. 

Kent sees the sudden action and stops, one hand gripping a bottle of lube, the forefinger and thumb of the other poised to pop the cap open. “I need a color, Alexei.”

“Green,” Alexei responds, but Kent is still hesitating. “Kent,” Alexei lifts his arms, bring his hands to rest on one of Kent’s thighs. “You make me feel safe. Most people—they don’t try; don’t see it necessary. Make…” he struggles to find the right word. “Assume.”

Kent’s eyes widen in understanding as he parses Alexei’s words. His smile is soft. “Okay, Gorgeous, one more time for me, with the color.”

“Green.”

**

It’s always slightly awkward, with their difference in height, to be held by Kent, but Alexei is content for the moment, even if his feet are nearly dangling over the foot of the bed.

“So you liked it, being tied up?”

“Yes,” Alexei replies somewhat drowsily. “We do it more often.”

“Or maybe you just like me giving the orders for once.”

Alexei scoffs. “You are bossy no matter what. You do it so I hold you down. Sometimes you do it so you can tie me up. I have your letters, Parsnip.”

“I think you mean you’ve got my number.”

“I have that too. In my phone so I can make….how you say? Butt dial?”

“I think you mean booty call.”

“I hear people say butt dial. I thought it was thing.”

“It is, but it’s completely different from a booty call.” Kent launches into an explanation, nearly missing Alexei’s smirk. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”


End file.
